User talk:Gameknowledge
Hello, welcome to the RTA wiki. I'll be making a welcome template soon, but for now I've started your talkpage! Have fun! [[User:Tigernose|'TiG3rn0se']] [[User_talk:Tigernose|'Drive to my Resort!']]-- 22:10, 28 November 2008 (UTC) [[User:Tigernose|'TiG3rn0se']] [[User_talk:Tigernose|'Drive to my Resort!']]-- 12:19, 29 November 2008 (UTC) I might get a PS2 for Christmas! I will get Road Trip with it! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 20:58, 29 November 2008 (UTC) My best friend does! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! Yes, but he likes to play Grand Theft Auto:San Andreas. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 21:04, 29 November 2008 (UTC) He is 12 years old! You rock, Gameknowledge. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 21:06, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Re:Devil Parts Article Yes, make an article about Devil Parts. Make an article about anything, even the smallest things such as a specific stamp. Most gaming wikis have articles about anything, so should we. And make an artcle about each part not just the whole set. Oh and signatures are technically there to tell the user which person commented. Check mine out. Also type in ~~~~ for your signature to come up. Even though I typed up ~~~~ it didn't show my signature because I coded it not to. [[User:Tigernose|'TiG3rn0se']] [[User_talk:Tigernose|'Drive to my Resort!]]-- 21:10, 29 November 2008 (UTC) P.S I can't upload my video on RTA. It's not working. But I won't give up! Your sig Nice sig! One thing, remove the part, because it is not needed with '''your code. Also, if you have any pictures about RTA please upload them, since we only have one! Also... Maybe change the font to Splash, it looks very good! [[User:Tigernose|'TiG3rn0se']] [[User_talk:Tigernose|'Drive to my Resort!']]-- 21:14, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Signature Problem I think I have the answer. See at the top-right corner of the screen. There is a button saying More. Click on it and click on my prefereneces. Then check if you have clicked on the tick box in the signature section and check if the code is right. If you don't understand then ask me again. P.S Click on leave message on the edit toolbar on Talk pages to leave messages like me. [[User:Tigernose|'TiG3rn0se']] [[User_talk:Tigernose|'Drive to my Resort!']]-- 21:21, 29 November 2008 (UTC) my sig GamEKnowledgE [[User_talk:gameknowledge|'My Parking Space']] *Your sig is broken becasue wherever you put it the writing below is smaller fontsize. Dont worry ill see to it. [[User:Tigernose|'TiG3rn0se']] [[User_talk:Tigernose|'Drive to my Resort!']]-- 21:50, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Re:England or America? I'm an english boy, yo! lol. P.S You're signature may be broken. Let me check, if it is, don't worry I'll fix it. [[User:Tigernose|'TiG3rn0se']] [[User_talk:Tigernose|'Drive to my Resort!']]-- 21:30, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Re:Not on Google? It's probably Google have left indexing our site and we need to do this tech stuff. Don't worry, now we just have to make the wiki bigger. 30 or so articles should do it, and we'll see ourselves on Page 3. But use the url: roadtripadventure.wikia.com or just add it to your favourites. P.S I tried fixing your sig and it didn't work but it turned out that I fixed it the wrong way round. Sk8rbluscat now just fixed your sig. Use it all you like and also upload images. [[User:Tigernose|'TiG3rn0se']] [[User_talk:Tigernose|'Drive to my Resort!']]-- 12:03, 30 November 2008 (UTC) *ie sig. is this our new image? i preferred the other one. --Gameknowledge (Talk Page). *Do you think? I uploaded this new one. OKay, when we have more users (Like 7) we'll have a majority vote. Just the old one seemed a bit dull. Okay then... P.S Leave your messages on other user's talk pages as they are more likely to notice it. [[User:Tigernose|'TiG3rn0se']] [[User_talk:Tigernose|'Drive to my Resort!']]-- 21:17, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Re:Images You can upload images via the upload file link on your sidebar. Click on that and choose a file. Then you see where it says destination link? That's the name of the file. Change name of it but keep the ".JPEG" part or whatever the same. Then click upload file. Now you can put the file in. e.g would be: That means you type up the destination file name into square brackets and add an Image: prefix to it. P.S I typed this up on my iPhone. LOL it took ages. [[User:Tigernose|'TiG3rn0se']] [[User_talk:Tigernose|'Drive to my Resort!']]-- 16:53, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Completed Road Trip! About an hour ago, me Tigernose became president of the RTA world! I thrashed the president (He was so easy!) and completed it after a tiring 5 years of owning the game. Now I only need the Rainbow Jump stamp and a few more and I can get the Devil parts! Only thing, it's impossible to complete Rainbow Jump. Is there a stragety or certain parts you need? Please reply and tell me how I can complete. Items are no problem for me, I have most parts and about 200,000 money! So please reply. *P.S I again typed this up via my beloved iPhone. That's how much love RTA and it's wiki! [[User:Tigernose|'TiG3rn0se']] [[User_talk:Tigernose|'Drive to my Resort!']]-- 19:52, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Re: Rainbow Jump Hey thanks. I can't remember exactly but around 390 or more points. I won every race, but my teammates were pretty awful. However, I did train them a lot. Anyways, to Rainbow Jump. I have got Metal Pad, HG racing tires and a wing set. But if you meant Flight Wing or Wing set. Wing set can increase the time or decrease the time spent in the air right? I have that, and was equipped with it at the time (As always). But do you mean Flight Wing. Flight wing makes you fly over 300kph right? I wasn' equipeped with that at the time. OKay thanks. My computr is a bit dodgy today (No more IE tabs/windows will open) and I have just got over after writing up a (Unknown amount) word essay. Hopefully I could tell you more but my computer at the moment is going crazy! [[User:Tigernose|'TiG3rn0se']] [[User_talk:Tigernose|'Drive to my Resort!']]-- 20:11, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Re:Rainbow Jump I completed Rainbow Jump! Only need the over 200pts Curling, All QuickPic, 7 Gemstones and 100 coins stamps! I have got around 85 or maybe 90% of the QuickPics and I have 95% of the coins. (95 coins obviuosly). Also I have 6 gemstones and I'll check on a walkthru where they are probably, since I'm not bothered to find it myself for now. Anyway, somehow I completed it. My younger sister was in bed, watching me play and a sudden rush of luck made me get the exact timing, to raise the and lower the wing set and when to accelarate. Also thanks, I did turn 180 degrees and try to boost myself onto there. My previous plan was to fall short with the Big Tires but then drive myself up the island's face but the angle was to obtuse to do that. I also did it without the Flight Wing, so it wasn't too hard. Also, I haven't been on much because I have limited time on the weekdays. If I were to calculate the average time spent on the computer on weekdays it would be around 15-20 mins (5 min minimum and 25 maximum). But I would be much more active on the weekends. Also, you must mean a template, what you remark as the unusual box thingy. Not sure what you mean so reply and give me the details and I'll tell you what you mean. I think it might be the infobox. I know how to do that. I'll message you in advance, how to do it but for now, I'll have to wait for your reply. [[User:Tigernose|'TiG3rn0se']] [[User_talk:Tigernose|'Drive to my Resort!']]-- 20:32, 4 December 2008 (UTC) Heya! Thanks. Hmm... I got 170 as a high-score in Curling, but that was around 4 years ago, so I think I need to learn the technique again, lol! My keyboard is awful, and I really can't type with it! Anyway, this the box you were talking about.... On the right... Thats what you were talking about right? Here's the code: * Copy and Paste, and fill in the gaps. You don't have to fill them all in. Leave some out and I'll clean it up. I'll be making these kinda boxes for characters and Parts but later, yeah? Also, these automatically come up when you make a page, then click on the Location Tab. Of course, you don't have to click on that and you can do it manually, which is my preference but you'll see. Also could you start some articles on the following cities: *CloudHill *Chestnut Canyon *White Mountain (Definetly) *Papaya Island *Mushroom Road If you've finished that make any article you want. Like I say: It could be the Over-confident Barthou in Peach Town to the exclusive VIP city in the sky, CloudHill. Thanks, [[User:Tigernose|'TiG3rn0se']] [[User_talk:Tigernose|'Drive to my Resort!']]-- 16:25, 5 December 2008 (UTC)